Electronic games are popular and interest is growing. The operator sits before a screen, and uses a hand controller, and sometimes also a foot and head controller, to steer and operate while watching the screen. Dexterity is developed between hand and eye. There are also sound effects of engine noises and crashes. Arcades feature these games, usually coin operated. There are many arcade games, a popular example of which is vehicle driving skill over a rapidly moving road. The road image interacts with the user as he drives a vehicle. The vehicle may be a racing car, spaceship, etc. In these arcade games much skill can be developed in terms of coordination of eye with hand movement.
For home use, among the electronic games are the Nintendo family of games, including games such as Mario Brothers and Super Mario. In the shooting versions of Nintendo games, one acquires hand-eye coordination while pointing a pistol or rifle at a moving screen target. Many people believe these games are a waste of time, having no transferable skill to other activities in life, nor any particular health benefits. Lacking in these electronic games are the benefits of large body muscle exercise.
Also, over the past ten to twenty years, health clubs and spas have become popular for providing the health benefits of large muscle exercise and aerobic exercise. There are weight training and isometric and isotonic exercises which are recognized as valuable health habits. Popular devices include stationary bicycles, walking machines using a treadmill, stepping machines, and weight lifting. Also, at the health clubs, there are healthy interactive games such as racquetball and tennis.
One problem with weight training is the need to purchase and keep on hand weights of various values. Also, just muscle exercises frequently become boring and are abandoned.
Muscle resistance devices not requiring weights, but including springs or rubber bands, against which the body works, are available. This is known as "isotonic" exercising. These devices are portable but are not interesting to use. Another form is that of a bar fixed in place, against which one stresses the muscles, with little movement. The fixed bar system is known as "isometric" exercising., which is also uninteresting.
At health clubs, several types of electronic interaction have been tried. Walking machines report pace and distance covered. Heart beat rate is measured and sensed several ways. A voice report with audible heart beat and audible muscle effects adds interest.
There is a need to add to electronic game entertainment the larger benefits of whole body exercise, or conversely, to add to large muscle exercise the fun of electronic game entertainment.